


Done with you

by Serendipity99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bless Suga, Cheating, Crying, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IwaOi Day 2019, Iwaizumi is an asshole, M/M, Romance, Tooru deserves better, We Die Like Men, ha not on my watch, maybe open ending tho, no happy ending, u thought there would be fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity99/pseuds/Serendipity99
Summary: Tooru enjoys the feeling of coming home.He loves kisses and the hugs and the warm sensation of Iwaizumis touch on his skin.So he doesn't expect betrayal.





	Done with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating to post this, bc I have so many issues with it, but I'm doing it anyway, so suffer with me

He never expected something like that, when he was coming home, excited for a wonderful evening just with Hajime and him. He was trying so hard to be punctual, taking the first train home, after that long business trip. He planned a romantical dinner, after that he wanted to see Hajime's favorite movie and after that, he wanted to have a long session of sex.

He dumped even his boss, who wanted to have dinner with him, but he declined friendly, saying he was tired and just wanting to go home to his lover. His boss was understanding, he even bought his ticket.

"Go get him, Oikawa," he said with a knowing smile and Tooru grinned. He certainly was excited.

Tooru was seeking contact. Hajime was distant. They were poles, but they tried to make the relationship work. Hajime kissed him a lot more. Tooru was giving him space when Hajime was needing it. Compromises were the key. 

That's why Tooru thought, that everything was fine. He loved Hajime and Hajime loved him. It was like this since their childhood. 

After he arrived at the station, he contacted Hajime.

I'm at the station. Come and get me?

He waited fifteen minutes, but there was no response from Hajime. What the heck was he doing?

He decided to take a taxi home. He didn't want to walk with the heavy suitcase and he wanted to be as fast as possible. Wrong decision. 

Tooru didn't mind when Hajime was going out with friends of him. He just wanted to know them and where they were going. That was all. He didn't ask for pictures or called him every five minutes. He wasn't obsessive and he tried to give Hajime his freedom. Tooru knew he was a handful sometimes, and that Hajime was keeping up with him, so it was the least he could do.

So he wasn't expecting betrayal.

Coming home was something holy for Tooru. He enjoyed the "I'm home" and the "Welcome" and the kisses. But there wasn't anyone to greet him when he opened the door. Maybe Hajime was in the kitchen? But no, he wasn't. Maybe he was hiding and Tooru should search for him? So he did. But stopped, when he heard Hajime groaning with his deep sex voice. 

Suddenly Tooru was scared to open the door to their bedroom. He could handle it if Hajime was masturbating all by himself, but what if....?

His curiosity won. Tooru opened the door silently and couldn't breathe a+t was he saw.

Hajime in their bed. With someone else. Having sex. Hajime was bottom, something he never wanted to do with Tooru and he was enjoying it. He moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, there, fuck yes, more!" he managed to say between his moans and the other man complied.

"Fuck, Hajime, you're tight." the other man said and grinned at Hajime, who whined at the sudden change of pace.

"Now now, don't break him." Tooru was taken aback as he heard another deep voice. A third man appeared, with a collar and a leash. He looked down at Hajime and grinned as he moved under the other man to escape. Hajime never enjoyed role-playing games. He liked the pure sex, the feeling of the other on his skin. He liked it when Tooru moaned his name and not some pet name.

Therefore, Tooru was stunned when Hajime did not complain and let the collar be flipped over.

"What do you think, Issei? We should tie him up. He was so angry with us, he deserves a punishment." Hajime shook his head and groaned as this Issei hit his prostate. Tooru still could not move. He could think of nothing and only watch the three men.

"Leave no traces," Hajime said, throwing his head back.

"Tooru is coming tonight, I don't want him to notice." Issei stopped in motion and looked at the other man before sighing.

"Hajime, don't you think you should tell him? I mean, we're okay with just sex, but how long is this going to go on?" Hajime frowned.

"It has been fucking wonderful the last four months, why should we stop it?" he said, moving his hips so the penis could hit his prostate, but Issei stopped him.

"You are not fair to him, he loves you." This brought Tooru out of his trance and he understood the whole situation. Hajime had been cheating on him with these two men for four months. He had been lying to him for four months. No, probably longer. His lover cheated on him and did not even have the shame to have sex elsewhere. No, they did it on their bed.

Tooru wasn't sure, what he should do right now. Confronting them? No. He should do it later. Painfully.

So he closed the door and hurried out of the apartment. He couldn't stop the tears as he was running and running. He didn't know, where to go so he just kept going, but was surprised to find himself at Sugawara's house. He and Sawamura shared one apartment and they too were lovers. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just knocked.

"Coming!" He heard Sugawara shouting and tried to clean up the traces of his tears.

"Who is it?" Sugawara asked and gasped, when he saw Tooru standing there, sobbing with red eyes and cheeks.

"Oh no, no, Tooru, no," he whispered and pulled Tooru in a tight hug. Tooru clung to his shirt and cried. Sugawara stroked his back reassuringly and gave him a few kisses on his hair.

"He did it." Tooru managed to say and Sugawara tightened his embrace.

"He cheated on me, Suga." He sighed.

"Come in, Tooru. I'll make you some tea. Daichi is there though, should I sent him out?" he asked and took Tooru's wrist. She was too thin, he observed anxiously. But Tooru shook his head.

"I don't want him to leave his apartment, just because I'm coming," he whispered because his voice gave up.

"He'll understand. Don't worry." Sugawara said and pulled him inside. They past happy pictures of Koshi and Daichi on the bureau and they were laughing at the camera. Hajime and he were like that too. Tooru couldn't help but smile sadly at the pictures.

"Daichi?" 

"Yes, honey?" Tooru's heart missed a beat and he sobbed. Sugawara eyed him anxiously and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Could you get me some rice from the supermarket please?" There was a huffing noise.

"Sure, how much do you need?"

"Three packs should be enough."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour. Love ya!"

"Love you too!" Sugawara shouted and they heard the door fall into the lock.

"Let's get you tea and blankets," Sugawara said then and Tooru nodded softly. 

"Can you talk or do you need more time?" he asked after Tooru was hugged in blankets with a warm tea in his hands. He reached for another tissue to blow his nose.

"I'm good," he whispered. Sugawara slightly caressed him. He'd never seen Tooru this broken. He was a strong man and tried to help others first before he asked for anything. Tooru was selfish, yes, but his friends and family were his top priority. Sugawara asked him for advice when Daichi begged for a date. He wasn't sure about it, but Tooru encouraged him to try it. He was his friend since college and cared for him like a brother. He mentally noted to kick Hajimes ass for what he has done to Tooru. 

"What have I done, to deserve this?" There it was. Tooru always blamed himself for everything. Even, when it was clearly not his fault.

"Nothing," Sugawara said, therefore, pulling him into another hug. Tooru sobbed again.

"He said, he didn't want me to notice. On our bed. Can you believe that? I wanted to ask him, if he wanted to marry me, Suga. I wanted to marry that man. And he cheated on me."

"Oh, Tooru. I know.. I know..." he said.

"What have I done?" he asked again, hiding his face in Sugawara's chest. He was ashamed to show his weakness, but he couldn't help it. Suga was his friend.

"Absolutely nothing, To, nothing. He doesn't deserve you. Alright? He's an asshole, that doesn't deserve you. Believe me. You've done nothing wrong." he assured him, stroking his head. Toorus head snapped back up, after he heard the ringtone, that he saved for Hajime.

Where r u, dumbass?

"Don't." Tooru looked at Suga, who shook his head.

"Don't do it over the phone. Tell him to his face." Tooru looked down at the phone in his hands. Suddenly, he wasn't angry anymore, just sad. Sad and tired.

"Alright." he agreed.

Staying over at Sugawara's. He's helping me with a project.

He typed and turned off his phone. Then he looked back at Sugawara.

"I've got you, To. It's alright."

__^°^__

After he stayed the night, he returned to the apartment he shared with Hajime. Sugawara talked with him the whole night, he even offered him to live there for a while. Tooru was happy about that.

He mentally prepared himself for everything, before he opened the door with the key. When he was coming in he heard some noises from the kitchen and Hajime singing along with some pop songs.

That was something he wanted yesterday. His boyfriend waiting for him. Not his boyfriend having sex with someone else.

He took a deep breath. This was it.

"I'm here," he said loudly and the noises stopped.

"Welcome home," Hajime said and Tooru wanted to cry. He had forgotten everything he wanted to say.

"Hajime." he managed to say and looked at the other man. The addressed turned around, eying him.

"What?"

"How could you," he whispered with a shaking voice. Hajime was taken aback. What was the other talking about? He looked at his boyfriend, who was trembling and crying.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare to play dumb with me, shithead, you know what I mean." Hajime eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, Tooru, no, you don't understand!" he was trying to say but Tooru's glare silenced him.

"I know, what I saw. I know, what I heard. But I can't believe it."

Hajimes feet run cold. He shivered. Tooru was on an edge, but he was here because he wanted to fix it, right? He wanted Hajime to explain himself and maybe... maybe he got a second chance.

"Tooru. I'm so sorry. Please just listen to me." he began, but Tooru just huffed.

"I'm done with you Hajime. I'm simply here to get my stuff. End of the week I'm leaving the apartment. Do whatever you want to do with it. I don't really care." he said, surprised how steady his voice was.

Hajime on the other end was crying. He wanted to hug the other male, apologizing, but it wasn't possible. There was a wall, Tooru build it and there wasn't a hole for Hajime to look through.

"Please listen to me, Tooru. Just this once!" he begged but was ignored. Tooru threw his clothes in his bag and crossed the apartment to get his stuff from the bathroom.

"Tooru, please, please!" Hajime followed Tooru around, as he searched for his things. Then he abruptly stopped in motions and turned around to face Hajime. His face was emotionless. Cold even.

"Say, whatever the fuck you want to say. Not that it's going to change anything," he said then and Hajime sighed in relief.

"Please, Tooru. I am so sorry." Hajime said but Tooru just huffed in return.

"I wouldn't think that, as you fucked two other men in our bed just yesterday." he managed to say and was surprised, how easy it was to speak with Hajime about that matter. He expected more tears, more yelling, more despair, but he wasn't going to complain. This seemed like a clear, painless cut. Something new was waiting for him in the future.

"I know, that you don't believe me after that what you saw yesterday and I can't blame you for anything. I can just say how sorry I am." Tooru huffed at that.

"You're not the only one feeling sorry. I do feel bad about all of this. I feel sorry for myself, that I tried and tried and tried to make it good for you, make myself attractive for you, how much I tried to be the only one you look at. I feel sorry for myself because that was all in vain. Those countless nights without sleep to get a scholarship in your university, because I wanted to study with you. Those endless hours of not eating enough, because you said, you like your men thin. I changed myself every day, Hajime, to become that, what you longed for. And guess what? You never noticed anything, because you never cared from the beginning. I realize that now." Tooru said and couldn't hold a tear back, as he reminded himself, what those compromises were. True. Hajime never agreed to any of them. He never knew, how much Tooru tried to change into his perfect partner he desired. The key to this relationship was, that Tooru changed for Hajime every day. He lost the true Tooru on the way.

The thought hit him like a punch. This relationship wasn't healthy, to begin with. It was meant to come to an end. It has to.

"What are you saying, Tooru? Of course I care about you! I did notice, how much thinner you got, but I couldn't help myself to think, that you're..." he stopped himself from talking, as he realized, what he was going to say. He looked at his boyfriend, who was calm and quiet. There was no regret in his eyes, no signs of desperation to fix the relationship. He was fine with it.

Hajime cried even harder. What piece did he miss? He noticed, that Tooru changed, but he never knew, that it was because of his subtle signs. He suddenly understood everything. Why he was distant from Tooru. Because he was scared of how much Tooru would change with him by his side. That this wasn't the Tooru, he fell in love with.

"This" Tooru said and pointed between Hajime and him, "has to stop. This isn't us anymore. And I don't think, that I can change to what I was. And I don't particularly want too. Because I would do it all over again. When I'm with you, that is."

All that Hajime could do, was agreeing and he nodded along.

"Hajime," Tooru said softly, closing that distance and taking Hajime's hands in his own. How long did he hold these hands? They were strong, a strong lead, but they led him in the wrong direction. He had to let them go now.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I was yesterday, but that was the heat of the moment. We had good times, you and I and I won't forget them. Who knows? Maybe we can be friends again, someday in the future." he said and smiled. Hajime stopped breathing for a moment. This wasn't the reaction, he had expected.

"But we both need time to get clean. To get ourselves together. And when the time comes, Iwaizumi Hajime," he looked up and stared into his eyes, "we will meet again."

Hajime sobbed and his heart cried along.

"Okay." Tooru smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"This is goodbye, Hajime."


End file.
